Zach?
by Blondee9700
Summary: Taylor Pheonix-Chase? The new girl? No, the new girlfriend.
1. Bad News

Bad News

**-Preface-**

You know when you think all your nightmares are about to come _true_? Or when something good is happening then it turns bad after someone says something? Then your life falls to pieces because of those words. You think you can never pick up all the pieces. Then you meet someone and they help you pick the pieces of you life back up. Then you're in the right place.

**1) Bad News**

One rainy night in the little town of Chillowack, BC; it was usually sunny and beautiful is Chillowack. So I thought to myself what if something is going to go very wrong. Looking out the window on my way home you can usually see the sun setting, but tonight there was so much disgusting looking clouds covering the elegant sun. By the time I get home my boyfriend Zach, was sitting on the little old rocking chair, like he usually did when I got home. Tonight he looked different, like someone had died.

"What's wrong?" I asked him,

My dad was peeking through the blinds so I knew something was terribly wrong.

"We need to talk." He whispered

"About What?" I asked uncertain.

I sat down on the old and faded bench. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have some bad news. I have to… I have to go to work over seas," he spoke almost to quiet for me to hear. I took a deep claming breath, trying to force the sudden lump in my throat down, and said.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Zach murmured then stood up and came, and sat next to me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

He sat there waiting for me to relax. After a little while i looked up at Zach and asked,

"Why do you have too go?"

Then all of a sudden his magnificent emerald greens eyes turned from soothing to guilt and sadness. I've never thought someone could ever look so sad.

"I have to go built more skyline skyscrapers for John," Zach said in a mournful voice.

I paused for a second then said,

"Why does your boss make you do..."

I couldn't finish my mind wanted me to go on but my mouth wouldn't let me. After i fell asleep my dad crept through the front door. Whispered something to Zach, then kissed to top of my head and walked back through the door. When a couple seconds pasted by Zach picked me up and took me up to my room, set me down on the bed. Then whispered in my ear

"Sweet dreams my love for when you awake i shall be right there beside you. I'll be waiting, _Love you_."

**X X X**

When i woke up the newt morning i could hear the rain-drops on the roof. i rolled over and something crinkled and made a crackling noise i sat up,_ every thing seem to be fine nothing feels out of the ordinary_ i thought. i sat up and turned around to see what it was. Then there it was laying right there was a note the said Taylor with a little gibbled heart at the end of my name. Suddenly i remembered that i wasn't just dreaming about Zach leaving, it was reality. i reached out for the note, grabbed it then flipped it over it read;

_Good morning my love, _

_Sorry i had to go out so early my boss called and asked if i could come and in and do some finishing touches on the skyscraper designs. Oh yea i made reservations at the 'tomber amoureux' for lunch, just you and me. i hope you had the most wonderful sleep. _

_P.S. I love you, always remember that. By the way look on you night stand if you haven't already. __**Zach**_

I looked over at my nightstand and screamed with excitement and curiosity.


	2. Leaving

**2) Leaving **

There was a gorgeous aquamarine ring with a white gold band. It was in a beautiful velvet box, sitting in the middle of my night-stand.

"I wonder what it's for…" I wondered to myself aloud. I quickly jumped into the shower, put on clean clothes then ran downstairs. Said good-bye to my Dad then was out the door and into my big navy blue Titan and was off. When I called Zach and asked him what the ring was for all he said was 'it's for the promise that I'm going to make to you.' By the time I got to the restaurant it was almost 11:30. I couldn't wait to see Zach and be in his warm grasp again. I wanted to know what the ring was for… with that on my mind I totally walked pass the waitress that was asking me if I needed any help. When I saw Zach he was sitting as for away from the other people as possible, I stood in front of the table Zach stood up to give my a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I've been waiting," he murmured before he let me go. I smiled, the waitress came over and asked what we wanted to drink I asked for a Coke and Zach asked for a Coffee. I sat across from Zach and looked into his smoldering blue eyes and whispered,

"So you wanted to ask my something?" he smirked then leaned closer to me and said "Yea, do you Taylor Phoenix Chase promise to marry me as soon as I got back?" I was breath taken, when I was able to speak it sound something like this, "Yes of course Zach… of course I will. Should we call this a promise or an engagement?"

" I'd have to say both, but do you like it? I know its not like the regular engagement rings wear they have tons of diamonds. The reason why I chose that one I because we're different, we're like a sparkly diamond that's sitting in a rock pile." He smiled _my _smile so I had to smile back.

XXX

When we were finished eating and were on are way out I asked Zach, "What time are you leaving?"

"Two," he mumbled I looked down at my watch, we only have half an hour.

"Do you want to go for a walk along the beach before you…leave?" I stuttered "sounds like a plan."

We both turned to each other and smiled. I could see though his smile, a guilty broken heart. "Don't worry we'll be together soon." I encouraged him. While we walked along the beach Zach started saying a poem that he had written for me.

"I'm your eternal fire that your dragon breathes,

I'm your pillow that you sleep on every night.

I'm the powerful wind that blows your hair every-witch way.

I'm you red converse that you wear everyday,

I'm your candle that lights that way at night.

I'm the left half of your heart that'll love you forever." I giggled, once we got back to the car he handed me the book of his poetry. On the front it said 'Always and Forever.' Zach kissed me like he was never going to see me again. "Good-bye my love, I'll love you forever, never forget that."

Then he was gone.


	3. Pain

**3) Pain**

That night I couldn't get the thought of him dieing out of my head. It seemed like if was going to really happen. In the morning the sun was out and the pain of him leaving and not coming back hit me like a huge wave. Today is May 16 only a few more years… I stopped myself and looked at the promise/engagement ring that had given me. I took a deep breath and thought what our future might be like. Having our own house with a big back yard for us to have kids, sounds like a good idea till you put a three year long voyage in front of it. After starring at the ceiling I decided to have a shower.

XXX

When I got out of the shower I remembered when Zach used to stand in front of the mirror so he could shave off his stubble.

"Taylor. Are you up?" My Dad called from downstairs

"Do you want something to eat? It's quarter after one." He said carefully

"Mmm… cereal sound good right about now." I said when I hit the bottom of the stair well. I met my dad in the kitchen for some lunch.


	4. wait 4 the light at the end of my tunnel

**4) Waiting for the light at the end of my tunnel**

One morning I woke up still feeling the pain and suffer of letting inside of my stomach. I went downstairs and heard my Dad gasp when he saw me. I guess because I looked like a monster, with the bed-head and how small I'd gotten from not eating anything and laying in bed. He just stood there starring at me like I was an intense football game on his plasma screen TV. When he finally spoke it sounded a bit squeaky like he hadn't spoken in a week.

"Good morning how was your sleep?" he flinched a little when he said sleep. "Good if you call staring at the ceiling all night and having tears fall down your face, but I think I'll go out for a walk this morning" I said "Get some fresh air, maybe lay in the sun for a bit." I smiled to let him know that I was alright

"Okay kid, but don't be out to late." I nodded my head and while grabbing a bowl of cereal then headed upstairs to get ready.

XXX

Once I was on the road heading towards the meadow that has no civilization anywhere close, _I just want to get away from everything that brings back memories of him… _the meadow was one of the places I never shown Zach. I sometimes wonder why I didn't bring him here, I guess this I why. I turned left off of the paved road and on to a rocky road. I looked out my window just in time to see a huge shadow pass by. When I looked at the shadow a massive heat wave run threw my _body._ When I reached the meadow the wind was blowing slightly. It was nice to be all alone, but something kept coming back and reminding me, _who's shadow passed by my window and will it come back? _After a little while of laying in the meadow starring silently at the clouds I heard a noise, like a female lioness stocking her pray then stepping on a twig. Only this time the bushes moved. I started to sing just in case it was a bear.

Then a tall handsome looking boy came out from the trees, with just a pair of jeans that had bean ripped into shorts on his muscular hips. I felt like I just fell out of a forty foot tall tree. I started to hyperventilate when he started to come closer; I quickly stood up and backed away. I realized I was still trying to sing, but since I was hyperventilating it sounded like I was trying to scream. When the boy was about two yards away from me, I couldn't take it anymore… fell backwards and fainted. _The blackness enclosed all around me like I was in a casket. I tried to get up, but it felt like my hands and feet were tied to a wall with a steel chain. I tried to scream but my lips felt like they were sown together. What's wrong with me…? _


	5. What the heck just happened

**5) What the heck just happen?**

When I woke up saw blue sky, and heat lots of inhuman like body heat. Then I felt someone playing with my dirty-blonde hair. _Why didn't I scream and run away? You ask. I felt safe to be in his arms, I felt like lying in a strangers lap was the best place in the world right now. _I looked up at his big brown eyes and he said, "you have the most amazing voice I ever heard." I smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, I want to hear you sing sometime." He laughed "I don't think you really want to hear me sing,"

"Why?" I asked "I'm horrible at singing" he said the in the sexiest voice _I've _ever heard. He laid back, so I had to crawl up beside him, so I could lay my head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat felt like it made my life complete.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Jacob Black and yours is?" He reapplied, just by hearing his name made my heart melt.

"Taylor Salvatore."

"Mhmm… Now say that again it sounds mysteriously sexy."

"Taylor Salvatore," I said with in a mysteriously sexy tone. Then I pulled my head up to his face closer to his, so I could kiss him slightly. Kissing Jacob was a whole lot different than kissing Zach. Jacob's kiss was warm and safe. When I was kissing Zach I didn't feel anything like that… Zach! What am I doing? I pulled away quickly, sat up trying to ketch my breath. I looked back and Jacob was trying to ketch his breath also. I stood up staking off my gray cardigan exposing my bare shoulders and back; wasn't covered by my cotton white strapless. Jacob sighed as he saw a tear fall from my cheek. He was beside me in an instant. I wonder how a human could move so fast. His hands maneuvered around my arms so he could get his arms around my tiny waist. He whispered in my ear. "What's wrong?" He looked down to see the ring on my finger. He let g of my waist and I turned around and said,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have… it's just that…"

"It's just that what?" he said stern tone. So I told him about Zach and how I thought he was going to die, I also told him how he filled the whole in my stomach. Just telling Jacob about Zach made me cry even harder. I turned away from Jacob and started to run as far away as I could from him. That didn't turn out to well, when I tipped over a rock and almost landed on my face, but Jacob caught me just in time. He turned me around and hugged so tight I almost couldn't breath. Then he whispered in my ear again

"Don't worry it's going to be all right. I'll be here when ever you need me; when ever you fall I'll help you back up again." It sounded like he was trying to say that he loved m, but he knew he couldn't because of Zach, and out of the blue I said,

"I love you too"

After that Jacob stated to kiss my neck, making all me troubles disappear. Once he got to my lips, I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other started to get tangled with his hair. I could feel his hands going up into my shirt. All my thoughts about Zach went away after what we did. Now I think I just fell in love with a guy I just met.


	6. The Confession

**6) The Confession **

To recap, I fell in love with a total stranger that lying beside me. My Dad's going to freak if I'm not home soon. Lastly I'm not sad anymore.

Then I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. I tried to slip out of Jacob's grasp, when I did his eyes shot open. I mouthed the word 'sorry' then grabbed my shirt and answered my phone. "Hello," I said and looked over and saw Jacob trying to smuggle a laugh because I was trying to get my shirt on while talking on the phone. "Where the hell are you young lady? Do you even know what time it is?" the voice on the phone shouted at me. I figured it was my Dad. "Dad, I with Jacob Black, and I know it's late, we've been having fun" I said to my Dad and smirked at Jake who was trying to get his jeans back on.

"Who the hell is Jacob Black?!?!?" He shouted back at me, "Dad could you please clam down!" I exclaimed

"No, I'm not going to clam down till I know who this Jacob Black kid is."

"You'll find out sooner or later," then I hung up on him. I didn't want my Dad to ruin this moment.

"Well good morning," I said with a smirk

"Same to you, I guess you're going to leave now, aren't you?" He asked sadly

"Of coarse not, not after what we just did. This has to be the best day of my life and my Dad is not going to ruin it." Now that made him smile a unique smile… my smile.

"But do you think we stay at your place to night?" I asked and Jake flinched

"I actually have a confession to make… I'm not from around here. I actually live in Washington State-"

"So were so you stay? How did you get down here?"

"I will understand I you run away screaming I won't be offended, I one of the most dangerous things you'll ever meet… I'm a… werewolf." He stood there waiting for a reaction

"But…" he put his finger on my lips so he could finish his story,

"I'm not like the werewolves from the story books and horror movies, those are stereotypes. I'm can run faster than any human, I'm stronger than any human. If I lose my temper I can change and you can really get hurt…" I sighed

"You don't get it do you? I'm not going anywhere and the only person that can make me go anywhere is you. I don't care if you're an alien from another planet I'll always love you." He smiled then ran off into the trees, when he came back he was a huge reddish-brown wolf. The only thing that reminded of Jake was his big brown eyes. He started walking closer and closer, I couldn't it I ran for him I needed his warm near me. After he started to purr I cuddled into his think fur. We lied there until I whispered in Jacob ear,

"Let's go get something to eat." As soon as I finished my sentence Jake bounded off into the trees, coming back half naked.

"Do you have a shirt to wear?" I asked

"No, but I have nothing to hide," He smirked and I laughed.

"Come on," I grabbed him by the hand, kissed his lips and we ran to my truck. On the way back into town told me about what it's like being a werewolf and how they imprint… When we were stopped outside a little boutique Jake asked

"Why are we here?"

"We're here because we are having a very late dinner remember." He looked very confused

"Umm… but it's a boutique." I kissed him hard on the lips, if I didn't he would have gone on fever.

"Your going to ruin the surprise." I said when we finished.


	7. How do you know

**7) How do you know?!**

When we walked in to the boutique Sally the manager of the store came up to me and asked,

"Would you like anything Lady Taylor?"

"No thank you Sally. I'm just taking my friend Jacob to the back room for dinner" Sally new to stay out of my love life. I turned around to give Jake a little smirk. I lead Jake into the backroom he asked,

"So you own this place?" I sighed and said,

"Yea, my Dad is one of those men that are all about the business, they make almost everything around us sound so easy to do, but it's not actually. So my Dad got me this because when I was little I always wanted to design clothes, he made my dream come true." I said and shrugged "I sometimes wish I could get away from it all." I said when we were in the doorway of the back room. The backroom had a big window over looking the town. There was a table in the middle of the room, witch had candles and roses on it. I walked over to my seat and Jake pulled my chair out for me then went and sat down.

"So what do you want? You can have anything and everything." I said, he choose almost everything

Once we were finished we went over to the couch that sat in the quarner. Jacob sat down and I sat in his lap.

"Sometimes when I'm lonely or sad I come up here or I go to the meadow where we met."

"Mhmm" he said as he was playing with my hair.

"You know what we should do?" I asked him

"What?"

We should do down stairs and get you a shirt so my Dad doesn't get the wrong idea, when you meet him."

"Sounds good," he whispered in my ear. Then kissed me and carried me downstairs, when Sally saw us she knew what to do 'close down shop and take the rest of the night off.' Jake put me down and I quickly chose a couple of thing for me then went strait for Jake. For Jacob I chose a gray tee that had a green design on the bottom of the front, I also chose a nice dress shirt and about 10 other casual tees. I told Jake to go to the dressing rooms. Then I quickly went and got changed into a $400 red silk dress that had a plunging neck line, the straps crossed in the back, and it came just above my knees. When Jake came out wearing the gray tee, I thought he looked better half naked. When he looked at me from head to toe his jaw dropped to the floor, and I asked,

"Do you like it?"

"Umm… Taylor, guess what,"

"What?"

"I've _imprinted, _" he whispered and grabbed me by the waist and started kissing my neck. I pulled away from him so I could ask him, "What? When and who?" He laughed then pulled me close by my waist again and whispered in my ear, "On you of corse." I gasped when Jake started kissing below my callor-bone.

"How do you know?" I said when I could ketch my breath,

"I really have no idea! I just feel so happy to be holding you in my arms!" he lifted my up like I weighted nothing

"It's like I've been living in hell all my life and pulled up into reality. When I saw you when you were driving to the meadow all I could think about was; I have to be with her, hold her, touch her, and kiss her. Be her shoulder to cry on." I kissed his lips passionately, I kissed down to his shoulders so I could say, "So you were the shadow that passed by my window." I let a laugh,

"Yes, that was me." He said proudly, I felt a tear start to roll down my cheek Jacob wiped it away with his big thumb. He lifted me up once more, but this time I wrapped my legs around his waist. He whispered in my ear, "I love you Taylor Phoenix-Chase"

"I love you also Jacob Black" With that he started to kiss my neck, collar-bone, lips, and shoulder. When Jake started to take off my dress I stopped kissing him, he stopped also as he sat down with my still clamped to his waist. I buried my face into his shoulder and murmured,

"We have to get back I know my Dad's going to freak, but he'll be even angrier if Sally finds us here tomorrow. You can wait outside till I come out and get you."

"Where am I going to stay?"

"In my room of corse, come in lets go. You go start my truck and I'll grab everything" I said and Jake nodded. He knew if he tried to protest he would lose. I smirk un-latching myself from him. I gave Jake my keys, he ran outside. I ran back to the dressing room, grabbed Jake's new clothes and a pair of shoes for him. Grabbed my clothes and I rushed out the door while setting the alarm. I could see Jake laughing in my truck as I was walking over. "What so funny?" I asked him, "Your dress" I looked down and saw that my dress was tucked into my underwear, and I was falling out of the top of the dress. I turned around and saw a man starring at me. I quickly threw everything in the back and jumped in beside Jake, trying to fix my dress, when Jake stopped me.

"I like it like that." He said

"My Dad probably won't. Don't worry I have lots of things like this that you can see." I kissed him and continued fixing my dress. Once I was finished we were off to my house. Also off the face my dad.


	8. Give my back my bra

**8) Give me back my bra!**

I stopped about a block away from my house, so I could tell Jacob my game plan. "Okay, so when I pull into the drive-way you'll duck down then once I go inside. You'll quickly go around back, and I'll meet you by the pool."

"Got it. Wait you have a pool?"

"Yes," I said as I was turning off the engine. When I turned my truck around I started to hum so I could calm myself down. When I started to pull into the drive-way Jacob said, "That looks more like a manchin than a house."

"Shut up," I said as I nudged him playfully.

"I'll meet you out back," I said and kissed Jake before getting out of the truck. As I walked up steps the get to the porch I tripped and fell scratching my thigh and my stomach. I was proud of Jake for not coming out here blowing his cover. I pulled my keys out of my jacket pocket, unlocked the door, and walked over to the table in the kitchen putting my jacket and clothes on it. I walked around looking for my Dad, he was in the living-room watching the gray cup (hockey finals) on his plasma screen TV, that he love to brag about to his coworkers.

"Hi Dad, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that you were yelling at me and spoiling my fun. I'm really sorry will you forgive my?" I said in a soft tone, he looked over at me sighed and said.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for spoiling your fun. But I do want to meet this Jacob Black tomorrow when I get home from work. I'll expect you to be here, this time. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I answered than quickly ran to the back door.

"Jacob," I tried to say loud enough for Jake to here, but quiet enough so my Dad couldn't.

"Jacob" I said again. This time Jake came running

"Are you okay? I saw you fall. Look at your leg!" He said as he examed my leg. "I'm fine now lets get you upstairs so my Dad wont fing you." I lead him into the garage were there was a door that lead up to the second floor were my bedroom was. Jacob stopped in his tracks when he saw me limping a-little. When he was bending down to pick me up I moved away and said, "No Jake I'm fine really it's just a little scratch." I took another step and almost fell. He bent over quicker so I couldn't move away fast enough without falling over, then I said, "Jake no, I don't want to get blood all over your new shirt." He sighed and shook his head a-little, I squirmed, but I didn't get to far when Jake tightened his grip around me.

"You are one of the most stubbornest people I've ever met." Jake said, "Same to you." He smiled a very proud smile. When we reached my bedroom Jake took me into the bathroom, sat my down on the counter, and started to clean out the scratches on my thigh. Once he was finished with my thigh he ripped off my dress exposing my bra and undies. "Ow… ow, okay Jake I'm going to need your hand it your going to do that." I said as he was cleaning out the deepest scratch that went from the left of my belly-button to my hip. I reached out for his hand and he slid his hand into mine. I held onto his hand so tight I probably bruised my hand. Jake lifted my off the counter to inspect me once more.

"You are such a klutz." Jake said when he was finished

"Thanx." I said with a smirk, "Off to my closet."

Okay, but _you're_ not walking over there." He said He said and lifted me up and I pointed to the closet door shaking my head. He opened the door and froze, "okay so maybe I have an addicted." I murmured a bit embarrassed, "It's huge!" I laughed at the way he said huge because it isn't that big –to me.

"Jake you know you have to put me down so I can get dressed."

"Alright, but trust me they aren't going to stay on for very long." I laughed then started walking over to my shorts, grabbed a pair of Zach's old boxers. I slipped off my undies, Jake whistled then said, "Now that's good look for you, you just have to do this." Jake ran over to me, hugged me while unclipping my bra. "Jake," I whispered "Jake tomorrow okay. Tomorrow," He sighed, but said "Okay." Be he still toke my white bra that had a flower on the side, "Okay fine you can have that one." I said as I walked over to my dror were I kept all my bras. Jake walked over, I looked up and he was smelling my bra. "What are you doing?" I had to ask,

"It smells good," He answered then handed me the bra. I threw it in the laundry basket, Jake high fived me for getting it in. He looked down into the dror and asked, "How many bras do have in there?"

"Oh I don't know maybe somewhere in-between 70 and 100."

"Wow," he said amazed

"Pick one." He picked the one that was dark blue with black lace over top. "Nice chose," I said while taking it from him and putting on. I walked over to where Zach's old plaid boxers were. I put them on and walked over to my baggy shirts, put on a gray one that snug, so it shows over some of my midriff and makes me look sexy. Perfect for being with Jake,

"I want to show you something that no one else knows about. I guess you could call it a secret hide out."

"I feel special. I have this beautiful girl standing in front of me, that's going to show me secret hide out."

"Aww, you probably the sweetest guy I've ever met." I said then reached up to kiss him. Then I reached behind all my shirts, so I could pull a lever and pull the self out exposing a Victorian style door I pulled that open. Behind that door was another bedroom. There was a king-size bed in a Victorian style bed-frame, an antique, and a little window.

"Do you like it?" I asked Jake,

"Yea, yea I do very much."

"Well then if you ever need a place to stay you can come here." I said with a smile that he loved.

"Are you sure?"

"Of corse I am."

"Wow, thank you." He said than gave me a huge bear hug.

"Ouch-Jake my scratches-and-I-cant-breath!" I said with the last breath I had until he let go.

"Sorry!" He screeched

"Jake don't worry about it." With that he smiled and he ran, flopped on the bed. I followed him then crawled into the bed right beside Jacob. I looked over at the clock that read 4:30am. I pulled myself up to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"Mmm, I love you…" then all I could here was Jake's soft snoring.


	9. Daniel aka my stocker

**9) Daniel aka my stocker **

When I woke up the next morning I was really hot. Then I remembered Jake 'the werewolf' that had super intense body heat. I stretched my arms and legs; I felt a sharp pain ran threw my stomach. I looked to see that wear I scratched my stomach had bruised. I felt around the bed to find Jake but, I didn't find him, so I opened my eyes and found Jake sittings on the floor with his knees up and his head in his hands. I cocked my head to the side as Jake lifted his head up.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jake, he looked like he was about to cry. "Come here big guy tell me what's wrong." I said as I walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"You started screaming, saying 'Get out Daniel. Go out,' I thought you were talking to me, but then I realized you said Daniel. Who's Daniel?" I sighed and he started rubbing my back.

"Mmm… that feels good, and Daniel was my boyfriend before I met Zach, when I would go out with Daniel I felt trapped. He made me wear these tiny little skirts and really small shirts that made me look sluty…" I started to cry, but still went on "And if I didn't wear what _he_ wanted me to wear… he would hit me. One time he scratched me so hard so left this." I lifted up the back of my shirt to show Jake the four scars that were on my back. They went from under my right bra strap to the left of my rip-cage. Jake tensed as he saw the scars. "Once I stopped talking to him he started to stock me for a bit, watching my every move, from work to when I got home. I couldn't tell my Dad because if I did he said that he would kill me. He really hated my Dad. I phoned Daniel and told him to meet me at the café that was down town so it was really public.

"When he arrived at the café and sat down in front of me… I saw the gun." I took a relaxing breath, it toke all my strength to keep going "I told him that it was over and that if he ever came close to me again that I'd call the cops. Well he didn't want to hear that I was breaking up with him… so he stood up and…" I sniffled "pulled out his gun and tried to shout me but someone behind him screamed at the sight of the gun… He turned and shot the girl that screamed. I ran over to her, and he _promised _me that he'll kill me. He said that he'll do everything that is takes to kill me." I sniffled again "Then the police came and toke him away, when they were taking him away he was shouting 'I'm going to kill her, I'll kill you Taylor Phoenix.' He kept saying it over and over again. And the girl, her name was Shantell Gracee; she was only four-teen, beautiful blonde hair, amazing blue eyes. Her blue eyes were looking right into mine when she died, right before she died she gave me this" I showed him my silver necklace that had a moon with a star attached to it "and she said 'good luck.' I never figured out why" I cheered up a little and smiled to let Jake know I was okay.

"When does he get out?" Jake asked me I looked at the calendar that was hanging on my wall it read, August 15.

"About a week from now." I said as Jake cradled me in his arms. "Don't worry Taylor I'll be her e beside you always so he can't, in anyway hurt you. I promise you that." I smiled and hugged him _hard._ "I have an idea, why don't we go down to your place in a couple of days so neither of us has to be here when he comes out. I've never been to Washington State before.

"I guess it's settled than, when do you want to go?" He asked

"I'd have to say the 17; I have a couple places I want to show you. What do you think of Paris? Or maybe Maui." He smiled and murmured, "I've been to lots of places but I've never been to Australia." He kissed my lips passionately "It sounds like were going on vacation." I smiled


	10. we clicked

**10) We Clicked **

Jake nodded his head and I started to kiss Jake's neck as his hands went into my shirt so he could trace the scars that I got from Daniel and I shivered. Sitting there kissing Jake reminded me that I hadn't had a shower yet. I started to get up, but Jake held onto my hips so I couldn't go anywhere, "Jake I need to go have a shower" Jake tugged on my hips a little witch made me lose my balance, so I fell and landed Jake's lap. He started kissing my lips then helped me up. When I was in the bathroom I stood in front on the mirror, pulled off my gray tee and Zach's plaid boxers, so I could try and take off the bandage that Jake put on last night. I tried to pull, but it started to sting, maybe Jake could help. "Jake." I shouted out the door, and he came running into the bathroom. "Help," I pointed down to the banged. He let out a laugh while I hopped up onto the counter. I lied back so it would be easier to get off.

"Okay so you might want to sing or talk to me, it's so you don't think about what I'm doing." He sounded like he's done this before. "So are we going to have more meeting where I'm sitting on the counter with just my bra and underwear on?" I asked, he stopped so he could talk "I hope so. But next time I'm going to be the one not wearing anything." I had to let out a laugh. I started to sing Broken by Lifehouse. Once Jake was finished taking of the bandage he started to kiss around the scratches and up between my breasts to my lips. "I couldn't tell you how much I love you voice." He smiled and kissed me softly "And I couldn't tell you how much I want you to join me in my shower. Just think we'll be saving water."

"That's true and of corse I'll join you." he said

"I'll go get some towels" I skipped out of the bathroom while Jake took off his jeans. When I walked into the room I was breath-taken. "You okay?" Jake asked "I just I've seen… I mean I have… just not like you." He laughed then smiled at me when I turned around from putting the towels on the toilet. I smiled back taking off my engagement ring and the necklace that Shantell gave me. I took off my bra and then turned the shower on with Jake right behind me. I hoped in first almost slipping Jake reached out and I told him that I was okay, but really the way that I twisted made my stomach started to really hurt. Jake noticed after he got in and closed the certain he wrapped his arms around me, so are bodies were totally touching. He looked really good with wet hair, I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on mine. As we stood there I felt like we clicked, like Jake's body and my body fit together perfectly. We were made for each other, but what about Zach?

Once we were finished Jake reached out for our towels he took one wrapped it around me, and toke the other and wrapped it round his waist. When I was getting out of the shower Jake toke me by the waist and carried me to my room.

"Jake?" I said while grabbing the green tea lotion from my might-stand.

"Yes."

"Do you mind giving me a back rub?"

"Sure if you do me after," he said giggly

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll give you a back rub." I put my towel down to my waist and crawled over to where Jake was sitting he squeezed some of the lotion into his hands then started to rub. All I could do was groan because it felt so good… After a little while I decided to give Jake a break so I could massage him. He laid on his back so I could massage his torso; Jake closed his eyes while I ran my fingers up and down his abs.

"You know what should do later today?" I asked Jake

"I have no idea, what?" Jake said with his eyes still closed

"We should go swimming."

"Yes, yes we should" he said as he sat up and kissed my lips, I leaned backwards so Jake was on top of me. I could tell he was partly holding himself up so he wouldn't crush me.

I stopped kissing him and he started kissing my neck. When he came back up to my lips Jake noticed that I wasn't responding to his kiss.

"What wrong?" he asked

"I just don't think we should go on… today." I said nervously "Why?" Jake asked confused then rolled over so I was on top on him. "Because I keep getting this feeling that we shouldn't go any farther than kissing." Jake started to pout

"Okay and cuddling, foe now." He smiled a big smiley grin. I hopped off of Jake and ran into my closet; Jake quickly put his jeans back on then followed me into the closet. I was picking out a bikini that had zebra print on it, I tore off my towel and slipped on the bikini and Jake whistled.

"I don't think I look that… good."

"You look pretty sexy to me." Jake said and I blushed.

I put on a pair of jean shorts and red tank-top. Then Jake's stomach growled, he blushed and I said,

"Come on lets go get you something to eat, how do pancakes sound?"

"Mmm, pancakes" I took that as a yes. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I got all the ingredients out for pancakes. As I grabbed the griddle turned it on, I started mixing everything together when Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and started to hum in my ear a song that I didn't recognize. I poured a big Jake size pancake into the griddle, waited for the bubbles then flit it, perfectly golden brown. I made two more Jake size pancakes; put them on a plate grabbed two forks and two knives then I set the plate in front of Jake. I went to the fridge to grab the butter and syrup. Then I went back to make my own pancakes, then from behind Jake yelled, "These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted! What the hell do you to these to make them so awesome?"

"Love and great timing," I said sarcastically I walked over to the table with more pancakes for Jake and myself.

When I was finished I filled the sink with soapy water, I put the griddle in then my plate. As I was putting the pancake mix back into the cupboard Jake put his plate into the sink. When he looked away I grabbed a handful of bubbles. Then I quickly stuck my hand behind my back before Jake could see. As Jake turned around I blew the bubbles into his face. He gave me a look full of revenge. I ran and screamed when I almost tripped. I knew Jake was going to catch me, when he wanted too. I didn't have any idea where I was going till I got to the back door. I burst threw the back doors and was turning to run towards the sun room when Jake grabbed me and jumped into the pool with me in his arms. So this was his way of sweet revenge. Getting me soaked,

"This is so nice…" Jake said floating on his back in the water.

"Yea, it is," I agreed I took off my wet shirt and shorts so I could show off my bikini. I climbed out of the pool so I could so Jake what I could do, by jumping of the diving board doing two backwards summersaults in the air on the way down. When I came back up from underwater Jake was staring at the ten meter high diving board. "You okay?" I asked when I reached him

"You never told me you were a really good swimmer." He said avoiding my question, "It never came up." I said "What's wrong? It looks like something's bothering you, and I don't like it please tell me what's wrong." I begged "No things bothering me, it's just that I left this girl back in La push." He murmured

"Tell me about her,"

"Her name's Bella, she kind-of looks like you, I thought I was in love with until she decided to marry him." He scrunched his nose, "he's a leech. His named is… Edward Cullen." He hissed through his teeth "But anyways Bella would be happy and proud of me that I've found you." he smiled, wrapped his arms around my waist then walked out of the water to go sit on the reclining sun-tanning chair with me in his lap.

"That's we should do when we get to her place."

"What?" He asked

"You going to met my dad tonight and now I want to meet yours"

"I guess we could we could, but how would get there? I don't have a passport."

"I have my ways." I smirked; we laid there for a while, well till my dad came out the back door to find us kissing.

"What in the world are you doing?!" He said in a stern voice that made me jump. I turned around while still sitting in Jake's lap, trying to hide him.

"Dad… you scared me."

"Well I'm sorry for that, but _think_ what do you think Zach would say if he caught you and him together, kissing?!?!"

"I didn't even think about that, and Dad" I stuttered, with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You know that I hate it when you say his name!" I exclaimed trying to drown out all of my tears, Jake felt my body stiffen "By the way Dad this is Jacob" I could tell Jake was trying so hard not to say anything. My Dad let out a laugh of disapproval, Jake shrunk back in to the chair.

"Come on Jake were leaving… early." I grabbed him by the hand and walked into the house. "Where are you going to go?" My Father shouted behind us. "Away," I shouted back. We ran up to my room, packed a suitcase and Jake a back-pack full of his new clothes. I went into my bathroom threw everything I needed into my purse and we were off.


	11. Leah

**11) Leah**

We were off, I phoned my dad's work number, and left him a message saying where we were going so he wouldn't call the cops. When reached the little airport for private jets and little planes. Jake gave me an excited look and I smiled. Mrs. Willows, the lady that was at the counter said,

"Good evening Lady Taylor and…" she stuttered "Jake" he said flashing his breath-taking smile. Mrs. Willows politely back.

"Mrs. Willows was my Dad's old friend" I explained to Jake and he nodded in understandment.

"We are headed to Phoenix to see Jakes family."

"That's awesome, but wears Zach?" she asked, I laced my fingers in between Jakes, and sighed, "Zach's somewhere over the ocean on a ship… for work." I took a deep breath trying not to cry.

"Oh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay I'm fine. We need my Dad's plane please,"

"Oh right yes I'll call up a pilot."

"Also could you do me a favor?" I asked

"Yes of corse, anything,"

"Could you get my truck over the Phoenix airport were we'll land."

"Of corse," she said with a smile, and then looked down at my scratches on my stomach that stretched down to the top of my thigh. Then me and Jake took our seats on the plane, and waited for take off. I looked down at my nicely tanned size 2 body and realized I was still wearing my bikini and just my bikini. I guess Jake noticed that I was shivering, because he pulled of his sweater and wrapped it around my shoulders. I put my arms through the sleeves, zipped it up then climbed into his lap. He was so warm,

"What have I done? I'm cheating in my fiancé and now I don't even think I love him anymore." I took a deep breath "What am I going to?" I meant that more for me than for Jake, but he answered anyway. "You can leave me anytime you want I don't mind. I don't know how I'll live my life without you, but I'll have to deal with it." He tried to smile, but it came through more like a mother trying to smile after she lost a child.

"I'll don't want to think about that until he comes back."

"Okay," he said then kissed my lips softly. After we were finished, I started playing with the zipper on Jake's sweater .I started humming Always and Forever in Jakes ear. Jake started playing with my hair; he looked down at my heart shaped face and whispered while I was yawning, "Go to sleep if you're tried." He laughed at how I was trying to keep myself awake; every time I would start to fall asleep I would flick my wrist. After awhile I failed miserably, I fall asleep in Jake's lap.

I woke up hearing the pilottelling us that we have landed. I got still half asleep, thanked the pilots. I almost made it out the plane without falling over till I tripped on the stairs and would have landed on my face, but of corse Jake caught me before I could. I noticed that a drop of sweat rolled off Jacob's forehead. It was really humid so I couldn't blame him. "I have A.C (Air Conditioning) in my truck," I assured Jake he whipped the sweat off his forehead looking embarrassed, but he smiled anyways. When we got to my truck that was at the entrance of the airport; Leah stepped out of my truck and Seth stepped out of the 2010 Dodge Charger that was behind my truck. Jake's jaw dropped as I ran over to hug Leah and Seth. Leah looked over my shoulder and asked, "Jacob?" Leak walked up to Jake and slapped him across the face "So you decide to run away, and come back with my best friend. How could you?! Your little leech loving friend keeps call my brother and I don't like it!" Jacob started to shake I figured that wasn't good. I put my hand in Jake's inter-lacing are fingers, "Leah stop it! What has gotten into you? And how do you know each other?" I asked her, "Have you told her?" Leah asked Jake ignoring my questions. Jake nodded his head "I've imprinted so what?" Jake snarled back then Leah turned her head to look at me, "Seth and I are both also werewolves I understand completely if you don't want to be my friend or even Seth's" she looked back at Seth then back at me "friend anymore" She looked down probably waiting for me to scream and run away. I pulled her chin up so I could look at her face. "I don't care if you were from another planet; I will always be your friend Leah how hard is that to get through your think skill?" She smiled

"So you and Jacob are together?" She asked I nodded my head, Seth and Leah both laughed I gave them a confessed look, "Just I never thought Jacob would actually find some one." She giggled again I nudged her, Jake shrugged, "Okay if you to are together I want to see a kiss."

"When ever I get a boyfriend you have to be the first one to see us kiss?" I asked Leah "Because I think it's special. Now kiss!!" She commanded Jake kissed me hard and passionate so we could show off to Leah. As soon as I got my legs around Jake's waist and laced my fingers in his hair, Jake started putting his hands up the back of my shirt (that I put on while we were walking threw the airport) was when Leah shouted,

"Stop! Okay I get it," Jake and I stopped I turned my head so I could see Leah and Seth and I smiled wickedly. I let my legs drop from Jakes hips. I was in a happy mood and Seth looked like he was about to faint so I went over to him kissed him on the cheek, Leah's jaw dropped and I said to Seth,

"So what are you doing here?"

"Why did you… why am I here… Mrs. Willow said I could drive her car." He smiled than sat down on the steps looking flustered. "Do you want to come with us to see Billy?" I asked Leah, "No its okay you guys go ahead I have to catch up with Embry and Paul." She rolled her eyes "Aww… are you sure it's going to be a lot of fun."

"We'll go far lunch some time." She promised, "Kay bye." I said with a sad face. We hugged softly "Bye," she murmured in my hair, and then ran off. I gave Jake my keys and told him to go start my truck. As I walked over and sat down beside Seth he looked up at me with big green eyes

"I'm worried… for you." He murmured I heard Jake put on G-get up and Dance by Faber Drive –Full blast.

"Why?" I asked

"If Edward and Jacob get in a fight, because I'm sure he would want you to meet Bella and if Edward doesn't take it really well you might try to get between them; you should never have to see anyone of us attack anything. You could also get really hurt and I don't want to see Jacob hurt _again_."

"It's okay Seth you don't have to worry," He smiled a wide grin, "but I want you to promise me that you'll keep Leah out of trouble when I'm here – she has that look on her face again." The last time Leah had that look on her face she took me on a blind date with Seth when I didn't know him.

"Of corse," He said proudly asked he tucked a curly dirty-blonde hair behind my ear. "Your so sweet how could anyone not like you?" I shrugged "Thanx." I stood up and gave him hug, after we said our good-byes I hopped into the passenger seat of my truck, "How do you guys know each other?" Jake asked

"Leah was Shantell's best friend at the time. I spent a lot of time with Leah after Shantell… passed away. We promised each other that we would stay friends. Every spring and fall we go some place for a week or so, just to have fun, you know be girls."

"So you probably about the Sam thing huh?" he asked

"Yea you don't want to know how many times."

"Trust me seeing Sam through Leah's eyes" He shivered "not a pretty site." We both laughed, "So where to first?"

"Do you want to meet Bella if that leech isn't there?"

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed my lips and we were off.


	12. What have i done?

**12. What have I done?!**

**Jake borrowed my phone so he could call Bella to see if Edward was there; and he wasn't so Jake told her that he had to show her something aka someone, me.**

**When we were in Bella's driveway I was dressed in a thick fall jacket and jeans. Jake got out of the drives side and came, opened my door then we walked up to her door.**

**He knocked, on the first knocked a small bubbly looking girl answer she was… beautiful. **

**"Oh my god Jacob, why did you do that!? Why did you run away? I was worried -" "Bella, Bella, Bella, let me explain… I don't know how to explain why I ran, but I'll try. Well to tell you the truth I felt like you were leaving me… forever and becoming one of… them." Bella's was at loss for words, when she snapped back into reality she peered over Jake's shoulder and her jaw dropped, I smiled and Jake stepped aside, "Hi, I'm Taylor, Bella right?" **

"**Yea," she looked over at Jake who was watching me, she saw his eyes and it clicked in her brain and she smiled a wide grin. "Jaacob, why didn't you tell me about Taylor," She put a hand on her hip than said again before Jake was able to speak. "Would you guys like to come in?" she said, "Yea," I nodded my head and turned toward Jake who was leaning away "Come on Jake," I smiled as Jake and I follow Bella to the living room. "So tell me, are you guys together or what?" Jake and I looked at each other "Yea, guess you could say that after what Jake and I realized…" her face lit up with excitement "She's my other half," he said than put his arm around my waist. "I'm so happy for you, both of you!" she looked like she wanted to leap up off the couch and hug both of us, but she stayed back. "When's the wedding?" Jake asked Bella **

"**A week," her smile went away and a frown took its place. I stood up and said still holding Jake's hand, "I think I'll go get some fresh air while you guys talk." They both nodded, I walked outside and stair into the trees. **

**Jake's POV **

**After Taylor step out side I started to miss her. Bella stood up and sat beside me, "don't be mad Jake, I'm not leaving forever; plus you have Taylor now." I shook my head she didn't get it did. "She's engaged I'm too late she's already been stolen from me; Just like you did with **_**him.**_** I'll have to wait and see what happens when her fiancé comes back." **

**"Jacob she'll realized that she love you more than the guy that she's with now. I'm sure of it," she hugged me than walked outside. What am I going to do! I laid my head on the arm of the chair and let my feet hang off the other end. That's when the darkness enclosed me as I fell asleep. **

**Taylor's POV **

**Bella walked out the front door and stood beside me, "Hey" **

"**Hey" I muttered "Jake told me about your fiancé, so you like Jacob?" I wondered "Yea I guess I do, but I don't know what I'm going to tell Zach." A tear drop fell from my cheek "He'll probably understand, if he trusts you he'll get it and find someone else." She smiled, couldn't help but smile back. You could tell that she was telling the truth by here beautiful brown eyes. So, I believed her. **

**Warmth was all I felt the next moment, Jake's arms wrap around me. He looked like he just woke up from an awful sleep; he looked at Bella like she stole his heart, tore it in half then tried to glue it back together and stuff it back into him. **

**"Why are you going to marry that… blood sucker?" he took breath, "Better yet. How can you stand being with him, what can he do that's normal in a relationship? One small slip and he can snap you like a twig!" He shouted at her, Jake let go of me than took a shaky step sideways. He started to shake, a reached for his hand, but he flinched and took another step farther away from me and Bella. "How could you even say anything like that? We can do anything that's in a normal relationship." She looked to her left into the dark forest that was across the street form us, "I can stand being with him because I **_**love**_** him!" Jake started to shake violently "Don't say that" Jake whispered "Were getting married, of corse I **_**love **_**him." **

**"Stop saying that because you don't, not you! He does deserve you! Not after what he did to you back in September." Bella flinched, I went and grabbed Jake's hand so he couldn't move away; I started rubbing his hand with my thumb. "I LOVE HIM!!" She exclaimed with tears falling from her face. I started to say "Jake-" until I let out a blood curtailing scream as the pain rushed through my body then every thing went blank**

**Jake's POV **

"**I LOVE HIM!" Bella shouted at me, Taylor started to say my name until I ripped trough my skin and into my wolf form after that I heard a scream, Taylor's scream! Bella was at the opposite side if the deck from me looking like she was going to be sick. I morphed back into my human form and saw Taylor lying in the middle of Bella's lawn unconscious, with blood from head to toe. I ran to her with Bella right behind me calling for an ambulance. I picked up Taylors head and put it in my lap not caring that I was naked. I started to cry then Bella came over and said, "I've called an ambulance." What have I done! I shouted in my brain. **


	13. Scream

**13. Scream**

**A/N - I'm sorry for the confession Taylor's last name is Phoenix-Chace not Salvatore (Ch. 5) and Zach has green eyes not blue (Ch. 2). Hope you guys like it. ******

Taylor's POV

_It was dark, the rain was pouring down on Zach and I. Zach was wearing a dark green rain breaker and jeans, I was just in a deep purple hoodie with jean shorts. He was telling me something that was important, but it sounded like it was in a different language. Jake came out of no-where and said in a husky tone, "Get away from her!" Zach turned around and hissed at Jake then ran and Jake ran after him until they hit a clearing, Jake jumped and landed on Zach and bit into his shoulder. Ounce I reached the clearing I saw Jake rip off Zach's arms, I screamed; Jake looked at me then ran off into the trees with Zach. I was left there in the dark. _

When I woke up I was in a belch white room, which had really ugly white curtains. I tried to sit up, but a spick of pain rush trough my body. "Ouch…" I hissed trough my teeth. I looked out the window to see rain and a cloudy sky.

"Your awake." I turned my head to see Jake smiling, I smiled back. "Yea, what happened?"

"I morphed while you were standing beside me… next thing I knew you were laying in the middle of Bella's lawn. All…" he stopped; I could tell he didn't want to tell me any of the graphic details, I guess he did only toned down a level.

"You have a terrible gush in your head and on you stomach. The doctors thought that you had a concussion, you have scratches everywhere from when you hit the ground." He took a deep breath,

"It couldn't have been that bad." I tried to make Jake feel better "I don't feel perfectly fine… until I turn to my left or right." I smiled and we laughed until my stomach got sore, I didn't tell Jake though I didn't want him to feel even worse. My stomach growled Jake let out a laugh and said, "I heard that they have fruit salad down at the cafeteria."

"Mmm… sounds good." He stood up and walked out the door. I tried to stand up and walk to the bathroom; I hobbled over the counter to check out what happened. I had gauze wrapped around my stomach and bandages almost everywhere else. I moaned as I turned to go get back in bed. Jake was sitting on my bed when I made it there. I sat on the bed and Jake cradled me in his arms.

XXX

In the Afternoon Leah and Seth came in to check on me while Jake was out talking to Sam. Leah sat beside me on the bed and Seth was on a chair on the other side of the bed, looking like he was in his own world.

"You look horrible." Leah said

"Yea the doctors said I can come out of the hospital tomorrow." I sighed and grabbed my ice water and started chewing on the ice cubes.

"What are we going to tell my Dad?"

"Well think of something, like maybe you ran into a tree with your car." We laughed, Leah handed me a streamed caramel macchiato; mhmm… my favorite.

"I'm sorry Seth; I totally broke my promise to you that I wouldn't get hurt." Seth looked up startled "Don't worry about it Jake's happy and your okay that's all that matters."

After Seth was speaking Bella walked in with a handsome liking guy on her arm, he must have been _Edward,_ the cause if my injuries.

"I'm sorry Taylor, but I should be going." She hugged me lightly, "Come on Seth." Seth waved to Bella and mouthed the word bye as Leah dragged him out the door. _Great. _

"Hi how are you feeling?" Bella asked and came over and hugged me softly.

"Yea I'm fine, who's this?" I asked

"This is Edward,"

"Hello, you must be the_ pup's_ girlfriend… Taylor am I right?" He had beautiful gold eyes and rustic looking hair.

"How could you call him that? You ass!" I screamed as Bella grabbed his hand trying to hold him back from coming over and standing beside my bed instead of the other side of the room. His eyes turned black as he walked closer. He put a freezing cold hand on my bare shoulder. "We are enemies" He hissed "We were created to destroy each other. Tell me if I'm wrong you are here because he phrased in front of you and you got badly injured and now you have to create a lie so you don't let his secret to the world, right?" I didn't know what to say Jake didn't tell me any thing about mortal enemies, and how did he know what happened. My mind went blank… I didn't know what to say. It was like someone knocking the wind out of you and you gasping for air like a maniac, only this time I was gasping for words. They both stared at me waiting for an answer.

**Sorry I don't know what color Edwards hair is. I'm writing this while texting 2 people and chatting on line with 3 other people fewww… **


	14. Meeting the family

**14. Meeting the Family **

I took a deep breath and nodded my head,

"That's what I thought." He said as he walked away, Bella ignored Edwards hand "I'll meet you out by the car." Edward said before he walked out the blank white door. As soon as he left Bella jumped up and came sat beside me,

"Please forgive me Edwards not usually like that. Well only when he's around Jacob, but I guess since you're with Jacob he's… angry." She shrugged her shoulders "It's fine, but what is he going to do if he finds Jake?"

"We'll figure something out. I'd better get going, Edwards waiting for me. Bye," She hugged me softly then walked out the door.

XXX Two Days Later

Jake had his arms around my waist holding me up so he could kiss my lips. We walked out of the hospital hand in hand; I was wearing a pair of my favorite jeans and a light blue cotton long sleeve. My hair was up in a pony tail; Jake brushed away a stand of hair that was out of order. Jake leaned me against his rabbit and started kissing my lips again until I stopped him.

"Jake we're in a parking lot…" I whispered

"So," He murmured back, I snuck out from underneath him and walked to the other side of the rabbit. When Jake got in he was pouting I laughed and said,

"Don't worry we have plenty of time for that…" I kissed his lips lightly and he turned the engine on. We drove threw La Push and to Jake's house, when we walked threw the door there was two girls in the living room they most have been twins, one of them had long dark brown hair and the other one had longer light brown hair.

"Rachel. Rebecca," Jake toed me over to the girls that were sitting on the couch; Jake hugged the one with dark hair which must have been Rachel and the other one that must have been Rebecca hugged me then they switched.

"Rachel, Rebecca this is Taylor."

"Hello," said Rebecca and walked into the kitchen

"Sorry about Rebecca, she's been sort of… off lately. I'm Rachel,"

"Its fine I've had weirder welcomes before."

We all walk outside, Jake and I sat on a futon and Rachel sat in a fold-able chair. Rebecca walked out the door pushing an older looking man in a wheel-chair. "How was your trip?" asked the man in the wheel chair.

"Fine just fine Dad," He mumbled looking into the trees

"Who's your friend?" Jake's Dad asked again

"That's Taylor, Jake's girlfriends." Rachel said before either one of us could speak.

"Who told you that she was my girlfriend?" Jake asked

"Seth, he came over and told Dad parts of what happened, and so Dad called Rebecca and I. We came down as fast as we could. When we got here Seth and Leah told us everything; and of corse Paul was there also," She smiled and blushed. Jake sniffed the air and said,

"Oh know." Right after he said 'oh know,' six tall guys that were only wearing cut-off jeans. The only one I recognized was Seth…must be the 'pack' that Jake was talking about. Rachel jumped up and ran over to the one that was really tanned and spiky black hair. They hugged each other so passionately that I had to look away. They all came over looking like they haven't slept in a month,

"Hey Taylor, hey Jacob," Seth said cheerfully

"Hey Seth," Jake and I said together I looked at Seth and smiled a smile filled with happiness. Jake kissed my lips slightly, one of the guys cleared there throat.

"Right yea sorry, guys this is Taylor. Taylor the three guys that are over there," he pointed to the guys that were sitting on a log, pushing each other over. "The one on the end is Jared, then there's Quil and Embry. You already know Seth, Rachel's sitting on Paul's lap and-"

"I'm Sam, the Alfa of the pack." He smiled at me, just then my phoned vibrated. I quickly apologized to Jake then ran back in to the house and out the front door. I looked at my phone to see who was calling me it was…Zach.

"Hello,"

"This is Taylor Phoenix-Chace right?" The Lady on the phone sounded scared

"Yea… Where's Zach?" I asked panicky

"It's Jenna I work with Zach I hate to tell you this but… Zach was working on one on the skyscrapers for John… and one of the cables snapped… and… Zach was right bellow it… I'm so sorry…but he didn't make it. He was rushed to the hospital, they tried to restart his heart, but… it was too late…" She stopped and waited for my reaction. It didn't hurt as much as it should have. I should have fallen to the ground crying, but I didn't I didn't fall to the ground only a tear fell from my face.

"Do you have someone that you could go see? Like maybe a family member." Jenna asked after long silence

"Yea, yea I do." I backed up against the wall and Jake came threw the front door. He rushed to me and tried to cradle me in his arms, but I pushed him again.

"Thank you for… telling me, I appreciate it so much," Jake came to me again only this time he didn't touch me he just stood there listening, watching my every move, every time I flinched. I heard Jenna take a deep breath threw the phone,

"You're welcome… His funeral is next weekend were going to have it in the Netherlands, where he always wanted to go… Anyways I hope you feel… better, bye."

"Kay… Bye," I pressed the red button on my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Jake asked

"Nothing… it's was nothing." I shook my head trying get all the words that I couldn't believe out of my head.

"Come on, that wasn't nothing. Your expression is saying something totally different… Taylor tell me." he bagged

"Okay fine… I don't get why… I always thought that I would be sadder then this, epically after someone dies…" Jake gave me a very confused look,

"What are you talking about? Who died?"

"Zach… Zach died, he got crushed and his heart stopped beating. What don't you get about that?" I started to laugh, _why was I so mad? _ I asked myself _and why am I getting mad at Jake he didn't do anything…_ I walked down the drive way past my truck I needed time to think. I walked away from Jake's house and into the forest. I kept walking not knowing where I was going and why I left. I tripped over a tree rout, ripping open my stitches.

"Ouch…" I stood up rubbing my arms to try to stay warm. I tripped over another tree rout.

"What am I doing?" I felt the sticky blood soak my shirt. I sat down on a tree stump.

"JAKE?!" I called, something moved behind a tree near by.

"Come on Jake." Something came out from the trees… but it wasn't Jake. It was a man, a man with blonde hair he looked at me with a fierce glare. His look softened as his hand touched my cheek, he was an inch away from my face I slapped him. I ran from him I didn't know who he was and I didn't care I wanted to get away.


	15. Vampire

**15. Vampire**

**Jake's POV **

**Taylor pushed me away like I was an annoying brother. **

**"Thank you for… telling me I appreciate it so much," she said sadly. I took a step forward hoping that this time **_**she**_** would come to me this time.**

**"Kay… bye," I watched her angrily shove her phone into her pocket. **

**"What was that about?" I asked worriedly**

**"Nothing… it was nothing." I looked into her eyes, all I could see was guilt and something that was not meant to be described. There was also some kind of sadness only… worse. **

**"Come on, that wasn't nothing. Your expression is saying something totally different… Taylor tell me." I pleaded **

**"Okay fine…I don't get why…I always thought that I would be sadder then this, especially after someone dies…" **_**What did she mean by someone dying? And who? **_**I was confusing myself even more.**

**"What are you talking about? Who died?" I asked without thinking **

**"Zach… Zach died, he got crushed and his heart stopped beating. What don't you get about that?" She laughed, why was she laughing? Her expression changed into sadness again. She walked again from me, down my driveway and into the forest. **

_Where was she going? _My mind kept shouting thoughts at me, _how could people stand this? _My head was throbbing. Why wasn't I going after her? There were so many questions, and very little answers; I sat down on my driveway, because my legs wouldn't take me anywhere. I had a strange feeling in my head that I should go find her.

I stood up, and grabbed a jacket from the coat rack just inside the door.

"What are you doing" Embry asked me

"Going for walk,"

"Where-" I walked out the door before he could finish. I brought the jacket mostly for Taylor, I started to walk quicker _were was she? _I smelled the air nothing, but _vampire_, but it wasn't one of the Cullen's, the smell it was different almost sourer if that was possible. I started to run towards the source of the smell. I stopped suddenly when Taylor's scent came up; I turned around to find Jared, Embry and Quil right behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Same thing as you dude, vampire." Jared said being a smart ass.

"Jacob, go get Taylor, we'll get the blood sucker."

"Fine, but if he touched a single hair on Taylor's body I'm killing him." They all nodded there heads, Seth and Sam came up behind them right before I was about to leave. I avoided Sam and went straight for Taylor. The pack was right behind me… that was bad. I stopped and smelled a tree Taylor's blood… was on the tree. She couldn't be for now,

"TAYLOR!" I exclaimed

Taylor's POV

I stopped, _Jake?_ Nope the blonde guy ran right into me, crushing his lips onto mine. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move,

"Jake!" I tried to shout

Then the man was gone and Jake's lips replaced the blonde guys. His arms wrapped around me, pushing my chest against his. Jake pulled apart from me when he noticed that I was shivering. He looked down and saw my blood soaked shirt. He took off his jacket and handed it to me, I wrapped it around me.

"What were you thinking?" Jake asked me angrily

"I don't know," I said dazed "After I left this I tripped over a tree rout and ripped open my stitches, then that freaky blonde guy with the silver eyes tried to kiss me, but I slapped him across the face. I tried to run from him, but I heard you call my name so I stopped and turned around and that's when his kissed my lips. When he kissed me it felt like I was kissing Zach. I couldn't get a close enough look. I think it was Zach… I don't know how or why, but the blonde hair and how he touched my cheek. Jake… why was he so cold? And how could he still be alive?" Jake took a deep breath,

"That guy that just kissed you was a… vampire. That's why we were created… to destroy vampires," before Jake could finish we heard a loud howl coming from the beach.

"Jake tell me one more thing… are you going to kill him?" Jake paused and slowed his breathing,

"I'm sorry Taylor, but we have to. Come on," He picked me up and started running towards the beach, on the way Jake told me about vampires and how Jake's realities made a treaty with the Cullen's. Jake and I reached the edge of the beach, there was seven wolves surrounding one vampire trying to keep him in a cretin spot. The vampire that looked a lot like Zach started walking over to me, the wolf pack started to snarl. I grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed he squeezed my hand lightly back,

"What's your name?" I asked the pail white creature, he laughed

"You don't recognize me, do you?" He turned, to show his fangs to the sandy colored wolf beside him, the sandy colored wolf showed his pointy white teeth back. Jake kissed my lips then ran about nine meters away so that he could change into a wolf,

"You, slut!" He yelled and then ran at lightning speed towards me, but right before he got to me Jake and all the other wolves pounced on him.

"WAIT!!!" I almost screamed; three wolves were holding him down as I walked over to his face.

"What are you doing here Zach?" I asked him

"Well that took you long enough-"

"Just shut up and answer the question!"

"Why do you think I'm here?" I didn't answer him so he went on, "Because of you that's why. You probably got that phone call from Jenna saying that I was dead. Yea," He chuckled "she's a vampire, and a pretty good actress. She's the one that made me this way, because I told her that I came back and saw you with _him_, I couldn't believe my eyes so I went back. After another week Jenna told me that she loved me unlike you! I told her about what I a saw, and so she asked me out for dinner and after dinner she brought me into a back alley and turned me into this!" He tried to squirm, but he wasn't strong enough to break threw the wolves grasp.

"Why don't you have red eyes then?" Jake told me that you can tell when a vampire is young, there eyes will either become gold or turn a darker shade of red.

"Jenna's a very rare kind of vampire, she's a cloutistic vampire meaning that were born with silver eyes and they stay silver for ever and we don't kill humans… we still drink there blood just not all of it. We also have an addition power…Jenna and I can make humans forget little things." He tried sitting up, but the chocolate born wolf pushed him back down so hard that you could here his rips cracking. Zach hissed at him and the wolf snapped at his face,

"Jenna and I are together now; you and I are nothing now nothing!"

"You and I were nothing as soon as you left!" I took a deep relaxing breath "…kill him" I whispered, walking to sit in on the cold wet ground was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

The sun was setting and I was sitting in front of the big bon fire that the guys made. Watching and the scent of Zach float up into the air and disappear was horribly sad, but what else could I have done?

"Hey," Jake whispered in my ear

"Hi, look I'm sorry about Zach, I didn't know that he would come back. It especially blew my mind when Zach came back as a _vampire. _I'm sorry…" I stuttered Jake laughed,

"Are you kidding me, this has been one of the many exciting things I have done with you." He smiled and this time I kissed his lips, passionately.

"Get a room!" Paul shouted at us and I broke away from Jake embarrassed. Jake snarled at Paul then started to kiss me again, he leaned back so that I was on top of him. I rolled over, felling the intense heat of Jake's body beside me. We starred up at the stars that were now high in the sky.

"There beautiful…" I said amazed at how much stars there were out that night.

"Mhmm… and so are you," He kissed the soft spot on my jaw; I giggled Jake laughed at my giggle and kissed my jaw again. I stood up before Jake could kiss me again, and walked over to the edge of the fire with Jake and everyone else watching me. I took the ring that Zach had given me off my finger, closed my eyes threw it into the fire; a big cloud of smoke hit the sky and the fire went out like blowing out a candle. A gust of wind blew from behind me, my body collapsed as I fell to the ground. Everything went blank until I had a realistic dream; well at least I think I was a dream.

_I opened my eyes and looked over the edge of a cliff, to see a war going on. A cold shiver went threw my body like a shock wave running threw the ocean where you can see the water rippling. _

"_You don't like it do you?" I remember that voice I stood up slowly and turned around._

_"Zach… How could I? You started this didn't you?" I said in his face he wrapped his arms around my waist,_

_"Stop it! Zach let go of me!" _

_"I did all this for you." He whispered in my ear then pushed he pushed me to the ground. Then he knelt beside me, grabbed my shoulders and started kissing my neck but the kissing soon turned into a sharp pain running threw my body. I screamed. No, no, no! _


End file.
